poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween
Halloween is a holiday traditionally celebrated on October 31. The holiday typically involves children dressing up in costumes and going trick-or-treating. Through this, they receive candy or other treats dropped in bags, though an occasional trick can't be ruled out. Halloween is often celebrated through parties. It is associated with the colors of orange and black and is symbolized through various spooky elements including ghosts and goblins, black cats and carved pumpkins known as "jack-o-lanterns." History About 2000 years ago, the Celts lived in the parts called Western Europe, celebrated the end of their year on the night of October 31 with bonfires and wore costumes for the festival of Samhain. Their new year started the next day, but on that night, the Celts believed that between the living and the dead along with fairies, goblins, and other evil spirits had blurred and that the people who were dead came back to roam the Earth, destroy their crops, hide livestock, and 'haunt' the living who might have done them wrong. In A.D. 43, the Celts were overrun by the Romans who ruled during the next 400 years and combined two of their fall festivals with Samhain. In late October, the Romans remembered their dead on Feralia and then honored Pomona the Roman goddess of fruit and trees. That's how the tradition of bobbing for apples got started. By the 800s, Christianity had appeared in the area and Pope Boniface IV tried to replace the pagan festivals with Christian holidays. However that didn't work precisely the way he wanted. The Catholic Church has decided to honor all saint on November 1 and on November 2nd is All Soul's Day to remember the day of the dead. All Saint's Day was called All hallows, so the night before October 31 was All hallows Eve which was later changed to Halloween from then on. The Celts and their descendants left food or wine in front of their homes because they believed that the dead would eat and wouldn't come inside the house, if they appeased the evil spirits good luck would come their way but if they failed misfortune will come for the remainder of the year. The church wanted to change that because they encouraged the people to hand out food or wine to the poor on All Soul's Day. In return for "soul" cakes, the poor promised to pray for the souls of peoples dead relatives who gave them cakes. Soon the children were dressing up and begging for cakes too. The Celts and the Europeans, believed that if the spirits walked the earth on the night of October 31 they wore scary masks and costumes when they left the house at night so that they'd be mistaken for fellow ghosts. An Irish legend tells the tale of a man named Stingy Jack, invited the Devil to have a drink with him. True to his name, Stingy Jack didn’t want to pay for his drink, so he convinced the Devil to turn himself into a coin that Jack could use to buy their drinks. Once the Devil did so, Jack has decided to keep the money and put it into his pocket next to a silver cross, which stopped the Devil from changing back into his original form. Jack eventually freed the Devil, under one condition that he would not bother Jack for one year and that when Jack should die, he would not claim his soul. The next year, Jack tricked the Devil again into climbing into a tree to pick a piece of fruit. While he was up in the tree, Jack carved a sign of the cross into the tree’s bark so that the Devil could not come down until the Devil promised Jack not to bother him for ten more years. Many years later after his second trick was through Jack died, and his soul tried to get into Heaven but he was told by Saint Peter that he was mean and because he led a miserable life on earth, Stingy Jack was not to enter Heaven and Jack decided that he might as well go to Hell instead. When he got to the Gates of Hell and begged for commission into the underworld. He wasn't welcome by the devil, either because of his promise he made to Jack years earlier. On the way back was windy and very dark. Stingy Jack pleaded with the Devil to at least provide him with a light to help find his way. And as a final gesture, the Devil, tossed Jack an ember straight from the fires of Hell. From that day on, Stingy Jack is doomed to roam the world between the planes of good and evil, with only an ember inside a hollowed turnip. Because he couldn't see in the dark, he carved out a turnip or a potato and putted in a lump of coal he got from the devil earlier. The Irish began to refer to this ghostly figure as “Jack of the Lantern,” and then, simply “Jack O’Lantern.” In Ireland, people began to make their own versions of Jack’s lanterns into turnips, gourds, beets, rutabagas, mangelwurzels, or potatoes and they placed an ember in windows or near doors to frighten Jack away from their homes. That's how the tradition of carving “Jack O'Lanterns” got started. When the people from Europe immigrated to America during the potato famine, they brought their traditions with them and celebrated today's secular holiday that everyone can enjoy which is regardless to their religious beliefs. Winnie the Pooh media Within the world of Winnie the Pooh, Halloween has been depicted in a number of releases, including, but not limited to the following: *"Darby's Halloween Case" - Story from My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2009) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) *''Have a Happy Halloween'' - Roo and Lumpy cartoon (2004) *''Pooh's Happy Halloween'' (2003) *''Pooh's Halloween Pumpkin'' (2003) *"The Book of Boo" - Story from The Book of Pooh, also released in book form (2002) *''Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Halloween'' (1995) *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) See also *"Winnie the Pooh's Spookable Fun" - a video release containing the spookiest episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Holidays Category:Real World Category:Stubs